Want some pudding?
by Weirdpersonhere
Summary: Allura just want to share the famous dessert back on Altea, the paladins deserved it after training so hard.


The paladins groaned tiredly as they sluggishly walked back to their rooms from a very tiring day of training. Once they hit the mattress, they could barely moved their bodies once again after that.

Allura looked at them worriedly, then her eyes lit up with excitement. She knew how to cheer the paladins up with no problem. She's going to introduce them to a very famous dessert back on Altea, she would get Coran to make it. She always loved how he made the dessert so sweet and such texture.

After a week, Coran had collected the ingredients and had begun to make the dessert. Allura was shaking with excitement, she couldn't wait that she cut the team's training shorter than usual. Once she was very sure that everyone was done washing up and dressed. She went to the communicator to call them out to the dinner table.

"We're eating dick tonight!"

* * *

Allura and Coran waited pleasantly in the dining room, they hadn't expected the team to come running the room so quickly. The dessert must be very popular on their planet as well, this made Allura smile with glee.

Shiro spoke first, "Allura. What do you mean by dick?"

Allura looked at them silently then to Coran, they must be so happy that they were questioning that Altean have such a dessert as well.

"W-"

Lance interrupted her before she could continue, "Now Allura, while I do have interest in dick," Lance averted his eyes embarrassed, "You should not be saying that out of the blue."

Humans cannot control themselves around dick?

Such strange species indeed

"I told Coran to make some dick, since you all have been working so hard these past weeks." Allura sympathized,

"I'm not particularly fond with dick." Pidge nervously smiled, taking a few steps back. This action confused Allura and Coran, well more for them. Coran then presented a bowl of dick to share with the paladins.

"Are you guys like high? That's pudding!" Hunk said exasperatedly

Coran gasped in horror, he said an inappropriate word of describing a male genital. "Hunk please refrain from using such vulgar language around the princess or you will not eat dick." Allura rolled her eyes, she was already old enough what the word meant by now, she is a young adult.

The team glanced at each other, questioning if they should eat it or not. They do not want to eat another Altean cuisine that taste even worse than the green goo they have always ate since day one.

"Fine we'll try it." Shiro sighed, taking a seat at the table. The others followed along a bit slowly, once everyone was seated. They all looked hesitantly at the pudding like food substance while Allura and Coran were happily eating the dick pudding.

Keith examined the dick, eyes scanning every inch of it and took a whiff of it. He pursed his lips, hesitantly bringing it closer to his lips. The rest of the team was staring at with anxious eyes.

He slightly opening his mouth, the team lean forward in their seats waiting what would be results of a human eating a dick. Would they pass out? An allergic reaction?

"This dick is actually good. Very sweet though."

Keith seemed be fine, "I could eat it all day."

Lance took that as a challenge, "Oh yeah? Well I could dick forever." Lance putting a spoonful of dick in his mouth, his eyes widen. It was delicious, without any notice he ate the dick like there was no tomorrow.

"#Dick4life" Pidge whispered to Shiro and Hunk

* * *

"I want some dick." Keith muffled through bed, he then looked over to see Lance crawling onto his bed. Undoing his pants and slid them off, throwing who knows where in his room.

"I got it for you babe."

"No I don't want your dick."

Lance glared at him, "Fine" Moving away from Keith as far as possible

* * *

"What were you two doing last night, you both were so loud." Shiro yawned tiredly, "I barely got any sleep."

"We were eating eating pudding." Lance giggled

* * *

"Where's the dick?" Hunk demanded

"You promised to serve us dick this week."

"It's so good." Pidge cried

"Their so thirsty for dick." Lance laughed as he whispered it into Keith's ear

* * *

Blame a certain someone for giving me the idea


End file.
